Poof, Jumping Child!
by KawaiiEdlynChan
Summary: How will the team of Karasuno cope when their little ball of sunshine is turned into...an even littler ball of sunshine! Child!Hinata, Hinata centric story! Read about how each of Hinata's friends deal with him as a cute little two year old! There will be pairings, but when Hinata is a teenager. ? x Hinata!


"Nice receive!"

"That was a good kill, Tanaka!"

"Keep up the hard work, guys!"

It was a normal practice for the team of Karasuno. They ran drills, had a few mini games, practiced moves separately, all the things that were done day to day to improve their playing. Things were running smoothly, and there had even been less arguing than there usually was. All in all, it was a good day.

"Good job-"

POOF!

"Eh?" Everyone looked towards the weird noise. Where Hinata had been standing, was now a lump of clothing…

"Are those Hinata's clothes?" Sugawara asked slowly, lowering the ball he was just about to set.

"EEEH! Does that mean he's running around in his birthday suit?!" BAM. There was no longer a ball in Sugawara's hands, and Tanaka had an impressive bruise forming on his forehead.

Before Nishinoya could giggle at Tanaka's pain for too long, the bundles of clothing started to wriggle around, causing a very girly squeak to come from said Libero. "It moved!" Nishinoya yelled, hiding behind Asahi, who didn't look any braver than the person behind him.

The pile of clothes gave one last squirm, before a head popped out of the top of the shirt. A very familiar, orange head. One that was now much, _much_ smaller than it should have been. A child that looked to be no older than two, and the exact replica of Hinata, was drowning in the shirt he was in, looking around curiously with big, nut brown eyes. His wild orange locks swished around as he shook his head back and forth.

"Why did my clothes grow?" The question was asked in a cute, childish voice, yet it didn't sound like a normal two year old. "And why is everyone staring? Well…I guess growing clothes would cause a lot people to stare…"

"Is it just me, or did Hinata…just turn into a toddler…" Tanaka asked, wide eyes staring at his teammates.

"Whaaaat?" The Hinata looking child looked down at himself, and then gaped in adorable wonder at his tiny body. "Why am I so small!" he yelled out, looking up with even larger eyes than before, his hands thrown up in the air in panicked confusion. It just added to his cute aura, since his hands barely went above his head.

"Smaller, you mean." Tsukishima said with a smirk. A snort came from Yamaguchi, though for once, it looked like he had tried to stop it, since the situation was a bit concerning.

"That isn't funny!" Hinata sniffled, large tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, his nose going red. Sugawara couldn't help it anymore; he walked briskly towards the child Hinata and kneeled next to him. He patted the unruly locks after picking Hinata up and setting him on his lap. A scary, too sweet smile was sent towards Tsukishima, who gulped and took a step back.

"Don't pick on him; he is probably really scared right now. I know I would be if I suddenly turned into a child!" He said, cradling the frightened child to his chest.

"Yeah! Don't be mean to the cute Hinachan!"Nishinoya suddenly joined in, puffing himself up behind Sugawara, before joining the other to dote on their shrunken teammate.

"Is…is no one going to question the fact that Hinata just POOFED into a CHILD?!" Kageyama yelled while throwing his arms in the air much like Hinata had done before. He looked like he had seen a ghost, his face pale and his eyes wide.

"It's not like I know how it happened, stupid!" Hinata yelled from his protective embrace.

"Dumbass Hinata! How can you-" He was cut off by the momma hen vibes that were starting to ooze from Nishinoya and Sugawara. "I-I mean, you don't have any idea? Not even a small clue?" he finished hesitantly, his two sempai's scaring him into acting out of character.

"None." A small pout appeared on his face. Now, Hinata had pouted plenty when he was a teenager, but it never was as cute as it had been while he was in his toddler form (Or maybe it was and they just had to ignore, since no one wants to find a teenage boys' pout 'cute'). It caused Nishinoya to make a 'gwa' noise and snatch the small child from Sugawara's arms, hugging him. "Nah! Nishinoya-nii, why are you hugging me so much?"

There was a long pause.

"Nii?" asked Sugawara, his head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, well…" a small blush appeared on Hinata's child chubby cheeks, "Since I look so young, I should use the appropriate titles…don't you think so, Sugawara-nii?"

"That's right!" yelled Nishinoya, "Just call me Noya-nii! I will help the cute Hinachan as long as he needs it!" The sparkle in the 2nd years' eyes looked like he had been called sempai, and the toddler Hinata had just gotten even closer to him.

"I do have to wonder though…How long with Hinata be like this? I don't think we should tell his parents. It might get out to the media, and then he would have to get checked over at a hospital, where it could become a medical mystery of sorts." Sawamura said, being the voice of reason.

"Uwah! No! I hate hospitals!" Hinata yelled, now hugging Nishinoya back full force.

"We could…say that we are doing a special type of training, where we all stay overnight someplace close to school…since Hinata lives so far away, it makes the most sense. And then, we all really could stay someplace together to keep an eye on him." Yamaguchi said. It wasn't surprising that he wanted to help, considering he and Hinata had become friends after a while.

"You guys make it sound like I will hurt myself all the time…" Hinata said, pouting again.

"You do that enough when big; I don't even want to imagine how bad you were as a child." Kageyama said, scowling.

"Mean! You are so mean!" Hinata squirmed out of Nishinoya's arms so that he could stand on his own. It only pointed out the fact that he didn't have anything on beside the large t-shirt, it reaching well past his knees.

"I am not the one wearing a dress." Kageyama snapped back.

There was the sound of small bare feet padding on the gym floor as Hinata stumbled around in embarrassment. "That's not my fault!"

"I think the first thing we need to do is get him some clothes, just in case this lasts longer that a day." Sawamura said, chuckling. "I will go get Takeda Sensei and see if he can help us out."


End file.
